


A Complicated Courtship

by starrynoctsky (lightinthehall)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Ignis, post-brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/starrynoctsky
Summary: Noctis has submitted a request to court.The proof of it lies upon Ignis’ desk, detailed within a crisp, formal three-page document, the prince’s signature and royal seal gracing the bottom of the last page.His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is hereby granted permission by the authority of His Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum to initiate the process of courtship as per the traditions of the Kingdom of Lucis…
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 53
Kudos: 284
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	A Complicated Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _aiko_lpez_ for the Ignoct Gift Exchange <3
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the lateness, it has been a roller coaster of a month, and I wanted to write something lighter than I'd originally planned. I hope you are safe and well and that you enjoy <3

Noctis has submitted a request to court.

The proof of it lies upon Ignis’ desk, detailed within a crisp, formal three-page document, the prince’s signature and royal seal gracing the bottom of the last page.

In his newly minted office, merely two weeks after Noct’s Coronation ceremony, this missive had been the last thing Ignis had expected to receive.

_His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is hereby granted permission by the authority of His Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum to initiate the process of courtship as per the traditions of the Kingdom of Lucis…_ The plastic citadel-issued pen in Ignis’ hand snaps. He skims every line of every page and then back again, heart pounding, hoping to glean the _name_ of Noctis’ intended.

In Lucis, royal courtship is the first formal step to engagement, and then…

Marriage.

Ignis sinks back into his office chair.

He hadn’t even been aware that Noctis was interested in anyone. He hasn’t mentioned anyone new. No one else has been by the prince’s apartment, and Noctis hasn’t gone out any more than usual. Names and faces of Noct’s personal acquaintances fly through Ignis’ mind. A glaive? Noct’s co-worker at the sushi restaurant? A former classmate? He lingers on the possibility of _Prompto_ but… no. Noctis would have said something. Ignis would have noticed.

…except, would he? How can Ignis be so sure he knows what Noctis is like in love? There’s no precedent for it, Noctis hadn’t even professed to any crushes while he’d been in school. Or ever.

“Ignis!”

There’s a single, pounding knock before his door bursts open, Gladio storming into his office in his Crownsguard uniform.

Ignis wishes he’d remembered to lock the door.

“Have you seen this?” Gladio asks, waving his phone in front of Ignis’ face. Despite the hectic movements, Ignis can discern the royal seal upon the courting document magnified on the screen.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, waving his hand over the forms laid out on his desk. “The notice just arrived.”

“Didn’t think the kid would be filing one of these before I did.” Gladio crosses his arms, deep frown lightening into a thoughtful look. He paces the length of Ignis’ office with the same fervour he usually reserves for the training grounds. The man loves Citadel gossip. “I didn’t even know he was seeing anyone, let alone considering _official courtship_.”

“Neither did I,” Ignis admits. Having grown up with Noctis, they have a trust and bond forged through shared history and childhood secrets. Even so, he is certain he does not have Noctis’ full confidence. The thought pains Ignis to consider, but perhaps Noctis had been afraid to approach him with such a sensitive matter.

On the other hand, the family ties and blood-duty between Noctis and Gladio make them unique confidantes, although their bonding typically involves less conversation and more swords. And camping gear.

If even Gladio’s in the dark…

“He didn’t ask you?”

Ignis’ stomach flips, and he glances up in shock. “A-ask me?”

Gladio waves his phone again. “For advice! Noctis isn’t the one who’s savvy with paperwork or even royal traditions. And he definitely doesn’t know the first step to wooing someone. He’s not exactly _The Clever_.”

The reflexive urge to defend Noctis has Ignis frowning. While Noct’s long-ago predecessor had been Lucis’ most infamous romantic, it’s unfair to say that Noctis entirely lacks those charms. The prince is not without suitors. He’s been understandably reserved ever since the traumas of his youth, but Ignis had been fielding confessions and love letters intended for the prince all throughout his high school years. And as much as Gladio doesn’t want to acknowledge it, Noct’s gentle nature has captured his sister’s heart as well.

Noctis may have difficulty expressing himself, but he can still be especially sweet to his friends. In fact, Noctis had surprised Ignis a few weeks ago with a gift; he has no doubt that Noct’s attentions would be amplified towards a romantic interest.

“He’s young. He’ll grown into his own. This declaration alone is a sign of that.”

“And you didn’t know? But the kid tells you everything.”

Lips flattening into a tight line, Ignis discards the pieces of his broken pen into the waste bin next to his desk. He shields himself from the wounding words, but the questions burrow beneath his skin, leaving doubt and pain in their wake.

“I imagine this matter is too personal.”

“It’s not Argentum then?” Gladio persists. Clinging to slim remainder of his patience, Ignis begins counting backwards in his mind, _100, 99, 98_ … longing to reach for the daggers kept within the prince’s armiger.

“I do not believe so,” Ignis says, tone short. He interrupts Gladio before he can start listing off any other potential suitors. “Now, I do have work to do. If you’re only here to gather gossip…”

“This isn’t gossip! It’s relevant to both of our jobs! Besides,” – Gladio puffs his chest out – “The potential beau needs to be personally vetted by the Royal Shield. And as big brother, it’s my job to embarrass the kid a little.”

“How dutiful of you.”

Gladio’s eyes narrow, finally catching onto Ignis’ mood. “What’s up? I thought you’d be more curious about this.”

Carefully schooling his face into a neutral expression, Ignis straightens the paperwork on his desk and slips them into his briefcase. “Perhaps I merely respect His Highness’ privacy.”

“Right,” Gladio says, drawing out the word. Ignis can feel the Shield’s skeptical gaze upon him. “If you’re not going to tell me anything, then I’m out. Maybe dad will let something slip.”

Relieved, Ignis relaxes for a moment before Gladio stops at the doorway, turning back with a disturbingly discerning look. “By the way? Nice necklace. Very… traditional.”

Ignis’ hand flies up to cover the skull pendant hanging around his neck. He glares.

“Good day, Gladio,” Ignis calls out, ears burning as the door finally closes behind the Shield.

Finally alone, he glances at his briefcase. Even hidden, the words _Request to Court_ taunt him. He fishes his phone from his pocket, Noct’s sleeping face backlit by the screen. His thumb hovers over the green call button before turning the phone off altogether. He tosses it aside, head hurting, heart aching.

_This is for you. I wanted – I mean. Thanks. Ignis._

Warmth and happiness accompany that recollection. Ignis huffs a tired laugh at himself, Noct’s boyish voice echoing through his memory.

The world has turned upside down since then. slumps forward, the pendant skull’s tiny ridges digging into his clenched palm.

_Noctis…_

0-0-0

“I swear to the Six, if Gladio doesn’t get out of the way, I’m going to blast him off the map.”

Ignis huffs. “Please don’t, Highness. I’d rather not use our health items this early on.”

“Fine. Oh, grab that - ”

“As you wish.”

A few taps on his phone and the pixelized form of a white wizard glides past the blue knight and up to the treasure chest, triumphant music playing as the lid opens in a splash of yellow sparks. Golden coins spin above their character’s heads before flashing away, and Ignis feels more than hears Noctis’ approving hum as he lays his cheek upon Ignis’ chest.

Noctis hasn’t said a word about the courting announcement.

Ignis had arrived at the apartment filled with dread, half-expecting Noctis to have brought his new beau over, or to gush over the news like he does with his favourite video games. But neither of these things occurred. Noctis had already been home when Ignis had arrived, the plans for Insomnia’s new animal shelter spread out on the dining table. He’d looked up briefly, a small smile as he’d greeted Ignis with a quiet, casual ‘ _hey_ ’ as Ignis set his briefcase down in the foyer.

Over dinner, their conversation had bounced from progress on the shelter to the new warp techniques Noctis had started training on. Now that he’s officially taken on his duty to the crown, his days are full. Meanwhile, Ignis has to spend his time shadowing his uncle and the other royal advisors. Ignis is used to being busy, thrives on the edge of stress and a demanding workload, but it’s different now that Noctis is almost equally as busy. Last week, Noctis had even mentioned joining Prompto at the University of Insomnia next year.

He knows that their duties will better align once Noctis becomes king, and he’s proud of the prince for standing tall on his own. But. Ignis _misses_ him.

Tonight is a rare break from their hectic schedules. The moment they’d finished doing the dishes, Noctis had dragged Ignis over to the couch, intent on playing _King’s Knight_ for the rest of the evening.

Ignis had looked forward to this reprieve all week, but as they cut across hordes of pixelated enemies, Ignis’ mind wanders back to the courtship documents filed away within his briefcase. He wants… _needs_ to ask Noctis about them.

“Comfortable?” he asks instead.

“Mmmhmmm,” comes the rumble against Ignis’ sternum. Ignis hopes that the game is enough to distract Noctis from the pounding of Ignis’ heartbeat. He’s given up trying to shift their positions after Noctis had narrowed his eyes at him like a disapproving cat and resigns himself to being used as a full-body couch cushion.

The blue knight’s HP bar drops into the red zone, and Ignis swipes upward with his thumb to throw a healing item, then charges up a fire spell. He rests his arm across Noct’s back, holding him in a pseudo-embrace that’s become more and more common for them in these short, stolen hours away from work.

_This will probably have to stop,_ comes the sudden, unbidden thought. An ache sets across Ignis’ chest. Despite the platonic nature of their couch time, Ignis doubts Noctis’ chosen partner would appreciate the prince practically snuggling another person for an entire evening.

He certainly wouldn’t.

“You okay?”

Noctis peers up at Ignis, the word _PAUSE_ blinking on his phone screen.

“Of course, Highness.”

Noctis considers him for a moment, before his gaze drops to Ignis’ throat.

“You’re wearing it.”

Ignis blinks, glancing down at his lopsided collar, the top button having come undone sometime during their campaign. The silver skull has slipped out from beneath his shirt, hanging upon its delicate silver chain.

“I am.” Truthfully, he hasn’t taken it off since the night Noctis had closed the clasp around his neck.

Ignis wonders at the light flush that forms on Noct’s cheeks. Had Noctis thought he wouldn’t enjoy his present?

It had been an incredibly thoughtful gift. After his coronation ceremony, Noctis had tugged Ignis out onto the empty balcony as the altissian waltz played in the ballroom. Ignis had assumed Noctis had only been trying to escape the lengthy list of dance partners when he’d pulled out a long, flat, black box wrapped in golden ribbon, sealed with the symbol of the Crown.

The prince had worn a similarly bright pink flush as he’d presented the box to Ignis, adorably flustered as Ignis untied the ribbon and lifted the lid to find the necklace nestled inside.

“It’s for you, I wanted. I mean – thanks. For everything. You’ve always been there for me and I… oh my Gods I swear I practiced this.” Noctis looked ready to flee back inside. “Would you… I hope that you would do me the honour of accepting this gift.”

A rambling, yet charming delivery. Ignis had simply knelt before him, like he had during the Coronation, heart fit to burst as Noctis fastened the clasp behind his nape.

Ignis reaches up to touch the charm now, feeling the tiny ridges of the skull’s adamantium-silver surface. Every dip and curve is well-known to him now. With every pass of his fingers, he feels at peace, reminded of his place at Noct’s side.

Even if it can’t be in the way that Ignis truly wants.

Noctis glances away, worrying his lip quietly, before – “So… I wanted to book the Via. Next Friday, maybe.”

Ignis’s heart drops.

_Here it is_.

Ignis shuts his eyes for a moment, bracing himself. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. I thought it’d be a nice place for dinner. You’ve always liked it there right?”

The Via is the city’s most high-profile restaurant, located at the top of Caelum tower with the best view of the city. Noctis had always preferred the diners and sushi shops hidden within Insomnia’s market district. If he’s selected the Via, then he must really be hoping to impress his partner.

The thought drives a dagger through Ignis’ heart, every intake of breath is painful, but he musters his response anyway.

“Yes, their food is exquisite.”

“And the date… it’s okay?”

Despite the differences in their schedule, Ignis still has Noct’s itinerary for the next two weeks memorized.

“Friday is open. Shall I make the arrangements for you?”

“What?” Noctis sits up, frowning. “No, I’ll take care of everything, Specs.”

Right. Of course, Noctis would want to personally arrange everything for his intended. It’s important to him. _This person_ is important to him.

“… You’ll let me know if you need assistance?” Ignis asks before he can stop himself. _What a fool you are, Scientia._

“Can’t trust me to make dinner reservations, huh?” Noctis slides back down, settling his cheek against Ignis’ chest as he reboots the game. Ignis worries he’s insulted him, but when Noct speaks again, his voice is threaded with sincerity. “I’ve got it. Thanks though.”

“Anything you need, Highness,” Ignis says directing his gaze to the apartment ceiling. He shifts his arm back over Noctis, willing the ache in his chest to disappear.

0-0-0

Once the media gets wind of Noctis’ courting request, the topic is inescapable.

_IS A ROYAL WEDDING IN THE CARDS?_

“Hmph.” Ignis throws the magazine onto a steadily growing pile upon his desk. It lands onto a stack of discarded newspapers, Noctis’ face displayed beneath the bold headlines in black ink.

Even with Noctis attending public school and living outside the Citadel, the prince had been heavily shielded from media attention after the marilith attack. Now that the prince has been officially crowned and of legal age, the Insomnian press has leapt onto this first opportunity, news and talk shows exploding with speculation of potential suitors, future weddings and royal heirs.

Ignis reflexively hits _end call_ as the shrill ring of his desk phone drives a piercing spike into his already mountainous headache. The Astrals forsaken thing has been ringing all morning, along with the relentless _ping_ of his inbox.

He changes course, switching windows but he’s waylaid by more articles as he opens his browser. Ignis shouldn’t look, he _shouldn’t_ , but without any leads of his own, he can’t help but scroll through the various opinion articles, the online polls. Gladio is named multiple times, having shared the most public spotlight with Noctis. And there are theories about Prompto too, as he’d been the focus of the media a few years ago – Noct’s befriending of a ‘commoner’ still drawing attention. Surprisingly, a few sites have even mentioned the possibility of _Ignis_ (which he bookmarks for later). Apart from that, there are some stolen shots of Noctis with his glaive escort (which Ignis reports). And a fair number of users mention Lady Lunafreya.

One click and all the tabs disappear.

Ignis removes his glasses and buries his face into his hands, massaging his temples. He needs to stop getting distracted. The blinking cursor following the half-sentence he’s typed out on his screen keeps taunting him, waiting for his draft of a general public statement to be released on the prince’s behalf.

When pain strikes through his head once more, he reaches for the pendant again, finding comfort in the intricately carved ridges of the skull.

A soft knock at his door draws him out of his reverie.

“Come in,” Ignis calls out, remembering he’d once again forgotten to lock his door.

Noctis peeks his head into Ignis’ office. “Um – hey.”

“Highness.” Ignis immediately stands, not-so-discretely closing his laptop, and placing it atop the pile of gossip papers. A quick glance at the clock and the gym bag slung over Noct’s shoulder tells Ignis that the prince must have just completed his training session. “What can I help you with?”

“No, I was just – around.” Ignis supposes that isn’t _untrue,_ though the training rooms are on the other side of the Citadel. Noctis unzips his bag and digs through the rumpled clothes within. He unearths a black can with a familiar white logo stretched across it and sets it upon Ignis’ desk. “Thought you might need this.”

Ebony.

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Ignis says, touched. “It has been a rather long day.”

Noctis winces and makes a sympathetic noise, rubbing his shoulder. “Yeah. I can imagine. Thanks for getting them off my back.”

So he’s seen the news reports. This is also the closest Noct has come to acknowledging the courting request.

Ignis wants to suggest that Noctis make an official statement, to put all the speculation (and Ignis’ mind) to rest. But he can’t. Noctis hates being in the public eye, would hate them scrutinizing his relationship. And perhaps he’s waiting because his intended hasn’t fully accepted?

_How ridiculous of them,_ Ignis thinks, absently touching the pendant.

“Are you allowed to clock out yet?” Noctis asks, nodding at the pile on Ignis’ desk. “I can pull a few strings. I know people in high places.”

Despite himself, Ignis chuckles. “That won’t be necessary, Highness. I’m nearly done.” He still has the press statement to submit.

“The press is all over the Citadel steps. Mind if I crash here while you work? I could just head out with you later.”

“You’re welcome here anytime, Noct.”

Noctis shuffles over to the dark, leather loveseat in the corner of the room, dropping his bag as he goes.

“I’m beat. Gladio and I worked on broadswords today,” Noctis says, sighing heavily, eyelids already drooping as he curls up on the seat.

“His favourite,” Ignis comments as he discretely moves the newspapers into his desk drawer. He sighs in relief when he finally reaches for his Ebony, flipping the tab and takes a sip. The bitter taste of coffee helps him refocus. He opens his laptop, the screen’s light sharpening the pain behind his eyes.

“Mmn. Ignis?” Ignis glances at Noct, his gaze directed firmly out Ignis’ office window.

“…I’m really looking forward to Friday.”

Noctis says it like a confession, a secret he’d been keeping close. Ignis’ hands pause above the keyboard. Noctis doesn’t look his way, but there’s a hint of a smile upon his lips. He tries to suppress the emotions threatening to shatter him into pieces, squeezing his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Yes. It is… exciting.”

“Are you okay?”

Ignis freezes. Did his turbulent thoughts escape into his voice? Had he sounded indifferent? He doesn’t want Noctis to think he’s not being supportive.

When he looks up, Noctis is suddenly at Ignis’ side, brows furrowed. Attempting to maintain his calm, Ignis adjusts his glasses.

“I’m perfectly fine, Highness.”

“Is it another headache?”

Ignis’ eyes widen in surprise, before he grimaces as pain flashes across his temple once again.

Noctis quickly moves to dim the office lights and draw the blinds closed. Ignis sighs, slipping his glasses off, thankful when the edge of the headache recedes slightly in the darkness.

“Thank you,” he says, rubbing at his eyes wearily.

A sudden touch to his forehead makes Ignis flinch. Noctis’ hand retreats, hovering near Ignis’ face.

“Let me try?” Noctis asks, gesturing at Ignis.

Voice caught in his throat, Ignis manages a weak nod, entire body tense as Noctis takes another step, fitting himself into the space between Ignis’ knees. White static fills Ignis’ mind as fingers smooth across his brow, gentle and soothing, guiding Ignis back against the headrest. Slowly, Ignis melts under Noctis’ ministrations, his fingers rubbing firm circles into his temples.

“Where did you learn this from?”

Noctis shrugs. “Remember when my back pain used to get so bad, I’d get tension headaches? Sometimes you’d sit with me and just do this. I’d fall asleep while you massaged my headaches away.”

Ignis is touched that the memory has stayed with Noctis after all these years. After Noctis had come home from the fall of Tenebrae, he’d still suffered bouts of pain and attacks of fatigue. There had been days when the pain would leave the prince bed-ridden, and Ignis had been a near constant at his side.

“I thought perhaps I had bored you to sleep with my recollections of the lessons you’d missed.”

“Never.” – Noctis pauses with consideration and then – “Though you could have used less puns.”

“How unappreciative. A good pun is its own reword.”

“ _Ignis_.”

Ignis stifles a laugh, Noctis muttering under his breath as he continues his massage. Taking a deep breath, Ignis tries to relax, but the spicy, vanilla notes of the prince’s body spray permeates into his aweareness, wreaking havoc upon his senses. He’s suddenly hyper-aware of their proximity and every subtle shift of Noct’s touch.

Noct’s fingers comb through his hair, massaging his scalp. Ignis’ legs go weak when Noctis pulls gently at the strands of his hair, alternating between tugging and massaging.

“Looks good like this, Specs.”

“Mmn.” His hair must look a mess, he can feel his bangs brush haphazardly across his forehead, but he’s flattered Noct thinks so.

“Better now?”

His eyes slip open, a _thank you_ dying upon his tongue as he realizes how close Noctis truly is, the soft temptation of those lovely pink lips hovering mere inches away. Noct’s breath stutters and Ignis’ eyes flick upward to meet Noct’s heavy, ocean-blue gaze, mesmerizing even in the dim light. There’s worry swirling in those depths, mixed with another, electric emotion Ignis doesn’t know how to place.

“I…” Ignis starts, voice giving out as Noctis leans in.

The door bursts open.

_Gods damn it all, he needs to lock the Astrals-damned door._

“Oi Ignis! Did you figure it out yet -”

Noctis jumps away, red-faced and staring at Gladio in the doorway. Ignis stares at the space Noctis had just been, disappointment sinking in his gut. _What was that?_

The Shield narrows his eyes at Ignis, then at Noctis. “Why are the lights off?”

“Ever heard of knocking?” Noctis asks, wearing the haughty, bratty frown he saves for Gladio when his guard is up. To Ignis’ silent dismay, Noctis moves away, crossing over and plopping back down onto the leather couch.

The distance between them suddenly seems vast, and though his headache has dissipated, Ignis somehow feels worse without Noctis within arms reach. He scowls as he slips his glasses back onto his nose.

“What now, Gladio?”

“The lights. Why are they off?”

“They were exacerbating my headache. Much like you.”

“Wow. That hurts.”

“Good.” Ignis shuffles his papers pointedly and casts a warning glance towards Noctis. “Did you have something to share?”

Gladio looks at the prince who’s now curled up on the couch, turned away from both of them. It wouldn’t surprise Ignis if Noctis has already fallen asleep, but the tense line of his shoulders suggests otherwise.

Suspiciously enough, Gladio begins nodding to himself, brows raised in realization.

“Yes, well?” Ignis asks, impatience sharpening his tone.

Instead of responding, Gladio turns around and heads to the door.

“Whaddaya know, my ride’s here. I’ll catch you two later. See ya Highness,” he says to Noct’s unresponsive back. In the split-second before the door closes Ignis sees the pitying look that Gladio shoots at him.

Ignis runs a hand through his hair in irritation, glancing back at Noctis’ unmoving form, their brief electric moment re-playing vividly in his mind’s eye.

…Surely, he’s reading too much into it.

_Focus_.

They’ll need to leave soon if he wants to cook something tonight. Perhaps Noctis would enjoy grilled barramundi for dinner. Ignis opens his laptop once more and takes a long sip of his coffee, determined to complete his press statement.

With renewed resolve, he begins typing. _On behalf of His Royal Highness, we request privacy at this time…_

0-0-0

The next week passes quickly, and Ignis is no closer to learning the name of Noctis’ potential lover. The question lies on the tip of his tongue when they find themselves alone, but he’s afraid to overstep the boundary of his duty and his friendship. And it’s shameful, but he’s doubly afraid of the answer. Afraid that he may not be strong enough to lose Noctis in this way.

On the day of Noctis’ date, he asks Ignis if they could meet for 7PM.

_Likely to help with preparation,_ Ignis thinks with a sigh, texting out his confirmation. If Noctis requires assistance, Ignis will provide, regardless of how painful it will be to dress Noctis for someone else’s benefit.

The hours in his office pass slowly, his thoughts heavy with dread. And this is only Noctis’ _first_ date. There will surely be more days like this. Ignis’ evenings with the prince will be replaced with dinner plans with some unnamed person, nights lasting well into the late hours… into the next morning.

The thought of running into Noctis’ partner in his apartment one morning lances through his heart.

He refuses to think upon it any further. He is Noctis’ advisor, and his _friend_ foremost. Ignis cannot allow his personal issues to interfere. Noctis’ happiness comes first.

Despite his distraction, Ignis finishes his work early, his watch reading _6:25PM_ as he flashes his keycard over Noctis’ apartment door.

“Noct?” He calls out, toeing his shoes off as the door shuts behind him. “Ah.”

He hadn’t expected to find Prompto in the foyer.

… But perhaps he should have. Gladio had predicted it after all.

“Ignis!” Prompto jumps so high he nearly drops his phone, making a wide grab for it before it hits the floor. The hallway table he’d accidentally hip-checked is not so lucky as it upends with a loud clatter, Noct’s collectible moogle figurines and stray keys scattering on the ground.

In the aftermath they’re left standing in the hall, staring at each other in awkward silence. Prompto nervously combs his fingers through his blond hair, glancing back at Noctis’ closed bedroom door.

“Good evening, Prompto,” Ignis says, numb with surprise. He’s not sure what to say. Manners dictate he offer his _congratulations_. His investigator’s mind wants to ask when this all started, replaying every single interaction he’s witnessed between Prompto and the prince in a new light.

“Prompto I _need_ you, what are you doing – ” Noctis rushes out of his bedroom, shirt buttons undone, tie hanging loosely around his neck. He stops in his tracks when he spots Ignis, dropping his hands, revealing his unfastened pants.

Ignis clears his throat and redirects his gaze.

“Apologies, Highness, I didn’t realize – ”

“Ignis. You’re early.” Noctis drags a hand over his face. “Astrals, you’re not supposed to see me like this. Sorry – we’re just - ”

“No, it’s entirely my fault. I shall give the two of you,” Ignis says, swallowing. “Privacy.”

As if remedied out of a stone affliction, Prompto slowly unfreezes, eyes bouncing from Noctis to Ignis, and then back again. It’s eerily reminiscent of Gladio’s reaction.

“Well,” Prompto says. “You kids have fun. I’m gonna head out.”

“Wait, Prom,” Noctis hisses.

Prompto shakes his head, hastily resituating the end table and the fallen items. The situation is quickly slipping out of Ignis’ hands, he can’t let Prompto leave. Noctis has been looking forward to this all week, he has to salvage this.

“There’s really no need to leave on my account - ”

“Listen buddy, you better text me,” Prompto says, pointing at Noct as he walks to the door. “Have fun!”

The door shuts with a resounding _click_.

Ignis is horrified.

_What has he done_?

He forces himself to speak. “Highness, please forgive me, I thought it would be alright to arrive early…”

“No, it’s okay. I should’ve known.” The lack of anger in Noct’s voice allows Ignis to spare a glance in his direction. To his shock, Noctis is smiling, albeit with an embarrassed tilt to the curve of his lips. “I’ve gotta” – he gestures to himself – “yeah. I’ll be right back.”

“Of course, Highness.”

Ignis walks stiffly to the dining table, sinking into the closest chair. He stares blankly at his open palm.

A few minutes pass, and Noctis comes out in a silver-ivy patterned vest and the finely tailored pinstripe dress pants that Ignis has always favoured. In his hands is a bouquet of flowers, white and pink tsubaki blooms encircling a single red rose.

Ignis’ mouth goes dry.

“Quite a handsome look,” Ignis says, heart caught in his throat.

Noctis turns away, his cheeks flushing a lovely pink to complete the charming picture.

“I forgot to get my jacket tailored so I ditched it, but um, thanks. You look good too.” Ignis looks down at himself doubtfully. He’d come straight from the office wearing his usual black jacket and dark slacks. He’s sure his hair gel has lost its hold, can feel the droop of the longer strands of hair giving in to gravity.

“Really good,” Noctis repeats.

“An awfully kind assessment, thank you Highness.”

Noctis glances at his phone. “The reservation’s for 7:30. The car will be here soon.”

“Oh? The crown car?”

“I wasn’t going to make you drive,” Noctis laughs. Ignis nods, grateful at least that he wouldn’t be chauffeur to the prince’s date.

“And um. Here,” Noctis says, holding out the bouquet.

Ignis stares in confusion, the wrapping crinkling within his hands as he accepts, the floral-sweet scent wafting in the air. The soft pink of the tsubaki flowers make the bold bloom of the red rose even more vibrant.

They’re flowers from the royal garden, symbols of adoration, longing, and of course, love.

“Ignis?” Noctis is looking at him expectantly, his fingers fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves.

Ignis feels as though he’s missing an important detail.

“Noctis… I’m sorry.” Noct’s face falls, causing Ignis to spiral even further into confusion. “I don’t understand. Do you want me to accompany you and your date to the restaurant?”

Silence stretches in the room.

“Me and my…” Noct’s brows scrunching together. His expression cycling through realization, disbelief, and then despair.

“Ignis,” he says slowly, the way he speaks to restaurant patrons who ask for forks to eat their sushi with. “You’re my date.”

“Oh.” The words reach Ignis’ ears, but they don’t register. He runs through them again. “ _Oh._ ”

He’s dumbfounded.

“I’ve really screwed this up, haven’t I?” Noctis takes a few steps away and runs a hand through his hair. “Gods, I’m so sorry.”

Ignis touches the skull pendant at his throat, understanding crashing into him like a stampeding garula. “You submitted a request to court _me._ ”

“…Yeah,” Noctis says, miserably. “When I gave you the necklace. I thought… I thought you accepted, so I asked Dad and he helped me with the paperwork.”

Of course – The way that Noctis had blushed and stuttered through his words. The way he’d glowed when Ignis accepted the necklace. Gifting Ignis a symbol of his _family_.

Ignis is a damn fool.

“But how long have you… when?” And how had Ignis missed it?

Noctis shrugs. “I don’t know when. Probably since high school? But it feels like forever. Like it’s always been part of me.”

“…And you?” Those blue eyes turn to Ignis, terrified like he had been the night of his coronation, but prepared to face his fate, ready for Ignis to tear his heart asunder. Ignis can’t bear to stand still any longer, his very being shaking as he sets down the bouquet and pulls Noctis into his arms, pressing their lips together.

It’s brief, and the angle is awkward, but Ignis feels the sweetness of the kiss right down to his toes. When they break, Noctis closes the distance this time, hand clenched tight to Ignis’ collar. After the fourth or fifth kiss, Noctis’ arms wrap around Ignis’ neck, body arched and pressing as close to Ignis as he can, Ignis steadying him by the waist.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis says when they finally part for longer than a breath, touching his forehead to Noct’s, their mouths remaining an inch apart. Noct’s lips are as flush as the tsubaki petals, beckoning his return, begging for more attention. He resists their call for now, tucking a stray strand of midnight hair behind Noct’s ear. “I'm truly sorry. I never wanted you to doubt my affection, I just never considered... Frankly. You could have anyone.”

Noctis laughs, short and rueful and covers Ignis’ fingers with his own. “So, can I have you?”

Happiness overwhelms him as Ignis leans down to kiss heated, tsubaki-pink lips. A vow, an acceptance.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this or any of my fics, please leave a quick _< 3!_  
>   
>  **Twitter** : [@starrynoctsky](https://twitter.com/starrynoctsky)


End file.
